Sous-chef
Sous-chef (副料理長) is an NPC of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He normally works in the Restaurant of Nazarick, but on a specific day of the week, he manages a bar in the 9th floor. Appearance As a myconid (Mushroom-man), Sous-chef's head is similar to the mushroom Hydnellum peckii. Personality Very proud of his job, Sous-chef is satisfied working in his bar. He prefers silent, elegant male guests. He also gives careful consideration to his guests, like giving a straw to Eclair, though those without proper etiquette will upset him. Like all the inhabitants of Nazarick, he is fiercely loyal to Ainz and the Almighty Forty-One Supreme Beings. While he dislikes outsiders joining the Great Tomb of Nazarick like the other denizens, he is willing to cooperate and see the potential advantages they would provide to Ainz and Nazarick. Background Sous-chef manages a bar that is quite small, spanning about eight seats altogether. His regular customers like Demiurge, Cocytus and Eclair are rare. Being drunk is treated as "poisoned" in YGGDRASIL but most of the NPCs are resistant to poison, preventing them from getting drunk. Still, there are guests who come to enjoy the atmosphere. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Sous-chef, in a case of misjudgment, had initially invited Shalltear Bloodfallen to his bar on the ninth floor after seeing her depressed state from her involuntary rebellion. Unfortunately, Sous-chef soon discovers that Shalltear's graceless behavior upsets him, so he adds food coloring to vodka and serves it to her. Entertaining her as best he can with his bar-keeping skills, the two are joined by the assistant butler, Eclair Ecleir Eicler. Sous-chef, Eclair, and Shalltear talk in his bar about the recent changes and additions to the sixth floor, particularly the Dryad and the transplanted crops. The Two Leaders Arc Sous-chef is one of the frequent visitors of recently established village area on the sixth floor of Nazarick. There he is seen by the Floor Guardians, working the land alongside the dryads and treants, tending a small field. In addition, he has been raising a batch of mandrakes, teaching the semi-intelligent plants to praise Ainz Ooal Gown’s name. Abilities and Powers Sous-chef is second in command of the restaurant of Nazarick so it can be inferred he was a skilled cook. In addition, thanks to the new source of fresh produce from the 6th level, he is able to create high quality dishes. Furthermore, it seems that he also has some skill in gardening. Relationships Eclair Ecleir Eicler Eclair is one of Sous-chef's closest friends. Since they both work on the ninth floor, they see each other almost everyday. They share a close friendship, the Myconoid even allows Eclair to call him by his nickname "Piki". Unlike the treatment he gives to Shalltear, Sous-Chef is considerate to Eclair's inabilities to use his arms, and gives his young bird friend aides, such as a straw to be able to drink in a dignified manner. Cocytus One of Sous-chef's regulars at the bar. Demiurge One of Sous-Chef's regulars at the bar. Shalltear Bloodfallen Initially, Sous-chef had no prior association to Shalltear after the 'Bloody Valkyrie' incident. After Shalltear was freed from her mind control, she was filled with self-pity and embarrassment that she interned herself in the Sou-chef's bar, much to his displeasure. He found her to be lacking gracefulness and character as compared to his other male patrons. However, since she is a Floor Guardian, he kept a face of politeness, though subtly being rude to her and providing cheaply made drinks. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Sous-chef is the main manufacturer of potions within Nazarick and has 3000 healing potions stashed away, but can manufacture more if needed. * His current urgent problem is a cocktail named "Nazarick". Having ten colors in a glass, this drink looks very beautiful but does not have any taste, so he is trying to fix it. * After Nazarick's teleportation, the Head Chef along with Sous-chef have been charged in evaluating all outside food consumables. Quotes * (To Albedo): "It seems like a tomato. It’s a tomato you all know very well. Not the type that gathers sunlight to explode, not the type that attacks you suddenly, not the type that glows like gold when you cut it, but a regular tomato." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Plants Category:Myconids Category:Cooks Category:Farmers Category:Nazarick